The present invention relates to sporting goals, and in particular to a folding goal and associated frame for soccer and the like.
Goals for soccer and other similar sports are generally well known in the art, and typically include a rigid frame about which a flexible net or other similar material is attached to contain an associated ball or other sports projectile.
It is important that such goals have a very rugged construction, which is capable of withstanding substantial abuse from both the weather and zealous game participants. Because such goals have a relatively large and bulky profile when in the fully erected use position, it is desirable that the same are capable of being disassembled and/or collapsed into a smaller profile from storage and/or transport. Sports goals that are designed to be disassembled are susceptible to having the various parts lost or misplaced, and typically cannot be reconfigured without substantial time and energy. Also, many such collapsible sports goal constructions are not as durable or rugged as rigid goals. Hence, a folding goal for soccer and the like which overcomes these disadvantages would clearly be advantageous.